narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hidesamu Ryouichi
Background Unimpressive according to some other shinobi, But this was intentional. Hideo excelled in the backround and often worked alone and developed his skills with theBlue Dragons and the Shedo organization. Untill his chunnin age of thriteen stayed in the backround. But when the time came, Hideo made his ability's known and became a Jonin of Iwagakure at age sixteen we was enlisted in the Anbu. During the three year perioed he enjoyed company with many shinobi and learned many new things. New tricks and ways to exploit your opponents to more qickly develop and end battles. Yet after becoming a Jounin his character developed into exclusive silnce apart from human comradery. He trained alone and only entered the community to test his skills. five years past and Hideo trained with the Boshoku, and the Eigth schools and learned much more from them. With the Teachers, and Shinobi, the Naginata was developed. a few more years past and Hideo apporached the Genisis organization, with a wide spectrum of abilitys and talents. Appearance/ Personality As a member of the Bushoku, Gekijin 暴力集團 Nakama, and 起源 , he possesses incredible self-control of his emotions, and a quick mind. At all times he is seem displaying an emotionless personality. He uses utilizes logical reasoning, unlocks the various uses of Self-enginuity, Hensōjutsu, Shinobi-iri, Bōryaku, Chōhō, Intonjutsu, Science, and Martial Art, to face obstacles better than any other. He shows little surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he will never lose his composure. He keeps all of his feelings internal then lets his emotion run free in his action on the battle-field. In addition to being an extremely powerful warrior, Hidesamu has equally impressive intelligence, and wisdom. He is exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, and every partner he's ever been with says that he always has a better way of doing away with any sort of enemy. Hidesamu has never been seen to be surprised or caught off guard. Hidesamu displays a sort of superhuman intuition, as he is seldom deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Despite his status as a silent and emotionless human being Hidesamu takes mild to serious enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle, he deals with it as quickly and effortlessly as possible to be able to move on to the next task or opponent in a decisive manner. Hidesamu is fully interested in his organizations and villages goals, and his only loyalties appear to be in the organizations he's in and his village, seeming to put the organization's success and secrecy before everything else. He has a respectful personality, although he doesn't speak much and his courtesy is sadly rarely ever returned by anyone.In spite of his kind inner personality people earn Hidesamu's respect trough action. People often say that his words mean a lot, most likely because he is so strong,silent and intelligent. Hidesamu loves to fight. However, he was usually unable to finish his battles, The only words he has been heard to speak in battle are"How unlucky for you to have come in contact with me." Hidesamu doesn't hesitate in battle, and has not problem mutilating, decapitating and or utterly destroying his opponents. Despite his aggressive nature in battle, Hideo is very perceptive in battle. He is aware of most potential dangers to his person and can immediately react to it. He is also shown to be analytical, able to quickly deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique. Hidesamu is stoic, calm, and level-headed. As a child, she was bright, funny, energetic, and compassionate. However, an indomitably traumatic event turned him into a very serious person that honed his ability to Kage levels. He looks out for his well-being and always has complete faith in his abilities. Since he is so intuitive he has developed keen empathy able to read peoples emotions and sometimes thoughts without others giving any hint of such things. Hidesamu is very trustworthy, being entrusted with knowledge of many highly ranking criminals plans, true identity's and secrets for a long time. His main roles are to function as a delegate, Spy, and preform duties to better his associates the most. He was also a legendary hunter-nin captain, a very prestigious rank in Kirigakrure. He's personality is best characterize in a chronic apathetically-logical, meditative, stupor bound and intimidating atmosphere about him further more he maintains an unsuppressed amount of flow, control and self-awareness in all his activities. Although in excellent health and bodily condition his personality reflects otherwise in most case, as a result of his personality. Narrow, Very Tall, athletic build, lean look. Pale tan skin to the point of chalky similarity. Thin, long, narrow eyebrows, and tall ears. He maintains a thin nose, and he is never seen to be smiling or happy, lest he thinks of something humorous or has bested his opponent in his mind. Mouth in a habitual small part. Crisp wide chin. Longish neck. His face is similar to an a triangular Gunbai, narrow. thin nose. Eyes can be described as swollen and cleanly closed, his eyes are not visible, but his eyelashes represent a darkened line, his eyes seem to be in an everlasting squint.Grooves in his face from the tops of his nose's bridge to spread out and head towards his ears. Protruding cheekbones. Vampiric black and gray hairstyle, parted behind his ears dropping in symmetrical strands of hair. Buzzed in an old-man style from the sides of his skull around his head. Covered over by slicked back hair that extends off the back of his skull some distance. Because of his hairstyle, he maintains a very open forehead, uncovered by a headband. Long shirt black, with a red inner covering. The collar is a drooping wide collar to his shoulders. baggy clothing, black, red and white mixture with fully-open toed sandals.Tasseled middle-garment that is evenly cut and spaced, crisp. Four black and white clouds all-around his lower body, in an over garment that drapes down from his upper hips to his knees. Two snap-buckles to crate an upside-down V on the way this article of clothing hangs on his body.Very long black selves. His pants go to his upper shins cut. Shoes black to go to his knees unseen. under-legging red to the mid both of his feet. Every thing is symmetrical except the visuals on his outer-mid-garment. Abilities Kekkei Genkai